nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Isle of Bratislava
Thank you Bucu. This is a nice page :) --OuWTB 17:47, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Mersi. I had some kind of OWTBish inspiration today --Bucurestean 17:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Wa :P --OuWTB 17:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::You know, all that stuff written about rotten Slovak-Hurbanovan miners etc. --Bucurestean 17:55, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes I know, "wa" doesn't mean "what" :P --OuWTB 17:57, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, just some kind of southern expression... --Bucurestean 18:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Je ne sais pas. --OuWTB 18:01, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: De acord. --Bucurestean 18:02, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Do you know why I called it Vlashka? It means Romanian in some Slavic languages Bucurestean 15:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but it can also be the country of your mother's origin in Slovak :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:53, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Conclusion: Romania is the country of everyone's mother's origin! Il Duce Octavian 16:20, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:10, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I always thought Russia was the motherland... 08:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hehehe, eventually we all come from Adam and Eve è and they happened to live in Romania :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:19, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::I thought they lived in Eden. Maybe when they were kicked out they hitched a ride to Romania. HORTON11 17:52, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::We come from Ethiopia, kthxbai. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:41, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Eden lies between the two big rivers (Danube-Siret) If you look closely there is a town called "Esna" and that's where Eden used to be. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:36, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: whut? :P Il Duce Octavian 14:30, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Ga naar Google Maps; type in "Esna, România"; zoom uit en je ziet dat 't tussen twee grote rivieren ligt :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:58, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Eden lies in Romania? That explains a lot. 06:50, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::What does it explain then? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:23, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :It explains centuries of Muslim rule, continuing Russian pressure, an interval of fascist collaboration, decades of communism and a hurried admission to the EU. Everyone wants Romania. 11:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Hahah, that explains a lot indeed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You know, I find this quite silly. Entire islands that are 57 meters high at their highest point don't just decide to sink after a 6.5 (6.3?) magnitude earthquake. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:32, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Generally not, but imagine the 57 meter high hill was mined or had caves. That drastically changes the situation. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:09, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Then why not the other islands? And still 6.5/6.3 isn't the type that sinks islands with some caves running through. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:36, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :::The other islands were not inhabited. Also, nowhere on this article is mentioned how the Sustorcheny Gord looked like. Imagine a rock looking like this. An earthquake and a subsequent mini-tsunami could've easily torn it down. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) This needs to be changed. Also, volcanic archipelagos have awful mining (for metal), why do we even have it in Lovia? Compare to Hawaii. Even if it was not only in Lovia but also this island, a 60 meter drop? Even a 1 meter drop makes no sense. I would be pro making the island retroactively not sink, actually. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 07:17, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Also, tides should be very weak in Lovia: see this map. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 07:26, August 16, 2017 (UTC) :Finally, TM saying something I agree with :P MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:56, August 16, 2017 (UTC) ::There is no indication Lovia is a volcanic island group though. In earlier discussions we referred to the possibility Lovia is actually a former continent, much like New Zealand etc. Also, the island could be mined for guano, much like Nauru. --OuWTB 11:22, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Not really possible, the sea crust under Lovia appeared 100 million years ago or so from a spreading zone. Also if it's not volcanic but is just continent, it would be completely eroded and submerged (and definitely no mountains) by now since there is no nearby subduction zone. The only real possibility is volcanism. Yeah, you could mine guano and also stuff like gravel and igneous rocks but not really metal. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:43, August 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::We live in a fictional world, so we can slightly alter the sea crust too. Changing this would practically mean we've got to erase all of Oshenna and many other places, which means you better set up your own wiki. --OuWTB 15:44, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::I can accept mining, explaining with simply an unusual mantle composition or something when the islands were formed, but not the sinking of this island. It needs to be changing to have a maximum elevation of 1 m, removed from history, or changed to have not sunk. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:33, August 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::No. :o --OuWTB 09:35, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Alternatively, the highest point was one of those stony beach bow thingies like this :o --OuWTB 09:37, August 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Why not reinsert the island or move the arch to a nearby island and just have that collapse. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:58, August 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::No :'( --OuWTB 13:03, August 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:08, August 20, 2017 (UTC) I know changed it that the island still existed after the quake but was way smaller and more vulnerable; the rest eroded in the subsequent years. This better? :o --OuWTB 10:55, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Yes, it looks good. I added some nerfs of my own too. What do you think? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:04, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :Some good ideas, but not all. I'll take them in consideration and work it out in a whole new way. --OuWTB 14:26, August 23, 2017 (UTC)